


study in greens

by olleetherogue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Non-Binary Neville Longbottom, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olleetherogue/pseuds/olleetherogue
Summary: (non-binary) neville checking out (non-binary) plants
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Trans Wizard Tournament 2020





	study in greens




End file.
